


Blue eyes

by D33R96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biodad Bruce - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MariBat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D33R96/pseuds/D33R96
Summary: Protocol “Oh Baby” has been activactivatedYes, Tim was a bit paranoid. Maybe more than a bit. He got this from Bruce. He created special software that was supposed to track potential Bruce's biological. And today it found a match. In Paris of all the places. He had enough siblings already for Bat's sake.-Congratulations Bruce. It's a girl. -
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 77
Kudos: 709





	Blue eyes

\- Fuck. -

It was 4 am. Tim was sitting in front of the batcomputer in the batcave. Some guilty pleasure songs were blasting through the speakers. His mug has been filled with coffee mixed with energy drink and a dash of green tea. Some would say it was felony to mix those three substances. Honestly at this point Tim didn’t care that he was drinking. It didn't taste half bad, and as long as he kept him awake long enough to end his work, he would drink it. He needed to get this done by tomorrow's board meeting.

If there was one thing Tim knew, fighting crimes is not only about punching people in the face and putting them in jail. Most of Gotham’s Rogues were extraordinary people who needed just a little help to get off the criminal path. They still learned ways to help them change their lives. He just ended working on a proposal for Wayne's foundation. It’s clear that there’s not enough support to help ex-rogues. The criminal justice system needed more resources to improve reintegration efforts and help them find jobs and housing so they’re less likely to return to the ways of crime. Tim wanted to incorporate psychiatric/medical help and education needed for ex-criminals and their family. Some of the villains were scientists, and the program included them going back to their research under WE wing. He was working on this for a few weeks already and he was really proud of what he accomplished. But the board meeting was in the morning and he really needed to get this done. He took another sip from his mug when notification popped up on the screen of BatComputer in Batcave.

Protocol “Oh Baby” has been activactivated

It was kinda ironic, wasn’t it ? This was one of those things you are prepared for, but you still wish it would never happen. And it was his fault. He wrote this protocol years ago, shortly after Damian arrived at the mansion. He just wanted to be sure there so no more Damians walking on this Earth. He could just leave it alone, let mystery be. In his defense, he was sixteen and extremely traumatized by ten years old with a katana. So he wrote a program that was comparing Bruce DNA to each person under 20 who was in every possible database - from MyHeritage to criminal ones all around the world. Yes, Tim was a bit paranoid. Maybe more than a bit. He got this from Bruce. And today it found a match. In Paris, France of all the places. He had enough siblings already for Bat's sake.

Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adopted at age of five by Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, who were friends of her biological mother. In her birth certificate father was listed as unknown. Her adoptive parents owned a really popular bakery in the city centre of Paris. They were mostly known for their macaroons and their bread. She was quite an impressive person herself. She was 3rd in her year, class president and part of many after school clubs. Worked with art, drama, movie club etc. Her speciality was fashion design, but she also took pride in graphic design and knitting. The biggest accomplishments were several design jobs for A-list celebrities like Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale. She had won contests judged by Style Queen herself. His new sister was freaking awesome. There was also a long list of the events that were organised with her help. Something about helping Paris's heroes? Paris had heroes ? Tim noted to look into this later. Now is time to do more stalking *cough* research.He logged into Instagram and looked for @marinettedesigned Familiar blue eyes looked at him from one of her photos. Bruce’s eyes so innocent and full of happiness. It was a bit strange. Seeing someone of Wayne's blood enjoying a normal and peaceful life. 

She was dying. Protocol was activated because Miss Dupain-Cheng was currently in hospital. Someone found her at the bottom of the school stairs yesterday morning. She had a head wound and scratches on her right forearm - that suggested third person influence. Criminal case. It was standard procedure to add her DNA to the database. She was currently in coma, doctors not sure that she would be ever able to make full recovery. They did not know if there was any brain damage, it was still too early to tell. He pulled up live feed from hospitals cameras in her room. She was sleeping soundly with attached IV's and heart monitor. Next to her there was a huge bouquet of white roses.

Tim couldn’t help but notice that the hospital bed made her look even smaller. She was fighting for her life in this hospital bed. Which is why he found himself pacing around the cave, unable to decide how he was supposed to tell Bruce and the rest of the family. Damian is not going to be happy about another blood child. Dick will almost kill her with the hugs. Jason was a wild card but he will probably just laugh. Steph would take her shopping. Babs would ask for baking lessons. Cass would teach her self defense. Alfred would love another granddaughter. And she could be part of the game's nights. When she wakes up, she will be a strange addition to this already weird family. If she wakes up. This though made him sick. She was still just a kid. With her whole life ahead of her. Just started high school. Probably in love with this one boy or girl in her class. Who in their right mind would attack this lovely girl. This made him angry, angry for someone who he never met. Angry for his new little sister. 

Bruce entered the cave, making almost no sound. He looked at the live feed that was currently playing on the screen of the batcomputer. He was a bit surprised to see a girl sleeping in a hospital bed.

-Who is this ? - he simply asked, tired of his son's shenanigans.

So yeah - Tim was utterly screwed now. No escape now, he can't lie or hide the truth, he has to tell the truth.

\- Congratulations Bruce. It's a girl. -

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there is misspellings. Yes, this was intentional


End file.
